Delores Pittman
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Heftigauroch |relationships = Clay Pittman, son |job = |status = Living |season4 = X }} Delores Pittman is a Heftigauroch and the mother of Clay Pittman who appeared in . Appearances Dolores watched on in excitement at Kingston Boxing as her son, Clay, quickly defeated his opponent, Tyler "Hitman" Stevens. Later, she spoke at her home with Nick and Hank, who had come to check on Clay's alibi in regards to the murder of Bobby Moore. She told them that after boxing last night, Clay came home, ate, and went to bed. Hank asked her how long Clay had been with his boxing promoter, Stan Kingston, and Delores, disclosing nothing remotely suspicious, said that Stan discovered Clay about a year ago and that he had felt Clay was a very special fighter. At Clay's next big fight at the gym, the announcer asked Delores where Clay was when he was late arriving to the ring. The announcer told her that he was going to call the fight if he didn't show in the next two minutes, so Delores went to the dressing room and found Clay sitting down. She asked him where Stan was, and he replied that he didn't know, adding that his trainer, Abe, wasn't there either. When Clay said that he couldn't go out to the ring and that he didn't want to fight, Dolores told him that's what he does and that his fans and the reporters were out there waiting for him. Clay told her that she didn't understand and that fighting was "killing" him, but she came up to Clay and comfortingly reassured him that she loved him and just wanted the best for him. Dolores said that she got him the best manager and the best trainer, but her tone abruptly changed as she told Clay that they did what she told them to do and that when they didn't listen, she did it herself. She then slapped him in the face and told him to go out there and do what he was born to do. Clay simply looked back at her in bewilderment, and Dolores smashed a small chair and used one of the pieces to hit Clay repeatedly, yelling at him to fight and to get up when he fell to the ground. Trubel then suddenly walked in and told Dolores to stop. She told Clay he didn't have to fight because Stan was dead. Delores then woged and saw that Trubel was a Grimm. Clay then woged as well and grabbed a piece of the chair as he got up. Delores told Clay to kill Trubel before she killed them. As she advanced towards Trubel, Nick and Hank entered the room as Clay almost simultaneously knocked Dolores to the floor. He was about to begin hitting her with a piece of the chair, but Trubel and Nick urged him to stop. Clay then retracted and began hitting his left arm with the chair piece as Dolores yelled out, "No!" Holding his broken arm, Clay told his mom he was done and walked out of the room with Dolores tearfully begging him to wait. Images 403-Heftigauroch.gif